


Underground Skies

by Sedated_Smiles (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bara Sans, Big Sans, But he is, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is chub, Slow Burn, because effort, body praise, depressed reader, fluffy fluff, how can skeletons be chub idk, i mean smol Sans is perfect too but this story has Biiiiig Sans cause him cute too, mysterious chub, pacifist reader, probably, puns for days, reader is chubby, reader is female, reader is very self concious and depressed, sorry - Freeform, writer isn't good at making up puns so I will probably look some up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sedated_Smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sighed. Well, even though you couldn't explore past this gorgeous door, you at least found it in the first place. The aura down here in the tunnel was quiet and soothing, as if a nice safe space for one to get lost in their own thoughts. You pressed your back to the cold door and slid to the ground, relishing in the welcoming silence. How could you have not found this earlier? This was absolutely amaz –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"knock, knock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which you are kind of a Mama's Girl when it comes to Tori's love <3

The little Moldsmal casually allowed all of its tentacle-like limbs to sweep down into your face. They were currently nuzzled into your hair and acting as a makeshift wig of sorts. Giggling, you decided to humor the mop-like Monster and sweep a few tentacles behind your ear as if tucking away hair strands. Moldsmal seemed to be pleased by your simple actions and released a happy gurgle noise.   
  
  
You were lazing around the Ruins with a few of the Monster friends you had made there. Froggit cuddled peacefully at your side, humming a quiet tune and a timid Whimsun hid itself into the striped sweater Toriel had knitted just for you, ever so often peeking out to look at you in silent reassurance that it really was okay for them to be with you, in which you would gently smile at the sweet heart and nod.  The four of you were resting quietly behind a pillar in one of the puzzle rooms you had beaten before. It took some time before you found a pillar without a switch hidden behind it… you didn’t want to lean on the switch and accidentally set it off and risk harming someone. You would forever be swamped with guilt.   
  
Sighing peacefully, you stretched out your legs in front of you, trying not to look at them in disgust. Though it seemed as if Toriel and your Monster friends didn’t mind you being, well… “chubby”, you minded very much so. In your eyes, you were nothing less than an abomination. You despised your wide hips and thighs, and the way they would get caught on counters if you tried squeezing around a room. You hated your extra pouch of fat layered onto your stomach, always getting in your way and weighing you down lower than you already were. You were angered at your breasts for always hurting your back for their extra, unneeded weight, and your ass which would constantly knock over things and send you in an embarrassed blushing frenzy.   
  
  
  
You hated yourself with a fiery passion.  
Which was the biggest reason why you were down here in the first place.   
  
  
  
At the time, your life had been nothing but depressed. As hard as you would try to get a job to work off school loans and house necessities, you were rejected because of your looks and disgustingness. You hated yourself and feared the mirror whenever you went to bathrooms. You feared the public and everyone’s staring eyes and whispers. You hated how much your stomach would growl when you tried starving yourself to lose the weight.   
One day, you had enough and decided to leave the earth for good with a nice plummet down the Mt. Ebott hole, which was said to make anyone who enters disappear.   
  
Your life turned from complete depression to a new fresh start.   
  
You loved the Ruins. You loved Toriel, the mother you always wanted. You loved Nabstablook, your best friend you had met in the Ruins, pretending to be sleeping. You loved Froggit, Loox, Whimsun, Moldsmal, Migosp, Vegetoid, the little mouse trying its hardest to receive a single block of cheese… heck, even the talking and moving boulder and the very educated and polite little spiders that crawled down and exchanged your gold for sweets!!   
Life in the Ruins was the sweetest gift anyone could have ever given to you. Though you still didn’t think so highly of yourself, you were much happier to be with creatures whom never judged you and even willingly decided to be your friend.   
  
Oh, and Toriel! What an absolute _angel._ You had been near death when a rather villainous yet beautiful flower animated itself and decided to kill you with strange flying seeds, when she had stepped forward and sent the flower away. Her calming aura… her delicate smile… her luscious snow white fur… her towering, protective height… her loving brown eyes… her large, caring paws… her flowing violet gown… her demeanor screamed the perfect mother. A nurturing creature.   
  
  
  
A caring Soul.   
  
  
  
And Toriel lived up to her appearance. She had dubbed you as her own child (which completely weakened your heart and you cried like an infant) and showed you around the Ruins, your new world. She had given you a home, and even clothing and food and a warm bed.    
She had given you a fresh start of life.   
  
You have never been so happy.   
  
You snapped out of your trance when a ringing sound erupted from your pocket. Whimsun screeched and flew out of your sweater in fear. Moldsmal wiggled its body ontop of your head. Froggit lazily glanced up at you. “Ribbit, ribbit. (What does Toriel want, I wonder.)”   
You shrugged as a response and pulled the rather plain phone out, smiling. Clicking the answering button you pressed the device to you waiting ear. “Hello? Mom?”   
  
“Oh, my sweet ___!” Toriel’s darling voice caressed the air around you. Was it illegal to feel this cared about? Probably. “When should I be expecting you home, my child? I plan to make a cinnamon and butterscotch pie and wish to eat it with you!”   
  
Giggling, you patted the top of Froggit’s head, rubbing your fingers on the ever so slightly scaly surface. “Very soon, I promise. It is about time I start heading back, anyways. See you soon.”   
  
  
“I shall keep you up on that promise! Goodbye, ___. I love you!” The conversation ended with a soft click. Smiling, you gently hugged the rather large frog and placed Moldsmal onto the ground. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow?”   
  
  
“Ribbit, ribbit. (We will be looking forward to it.)” Froggit bobbed its head graciously at you as Moldsmal rolled off your head and plopped onto the ground, giving you a rather sexy wiggle as a goodbye.   
You trekked your way back to your home, admiring the many puzzles and crimson leaf piles you could never get tired of loving. You had been careful as to not step on the leaves as one of the tiles of the wall had politely asked of you.   
You eventually reached a room of the omniscient Ruins that had been littered with the beautiful leaves and deep green vines. Stepping over the vines and leaves, you entered the leading room up north. A tar-black tree greeted you, a skirt of more red leaves caressing its roots. You loved that tree. It was comforting to read a book under and the leaves soften you from the hard ground. You entered the cute, tidy house that settled behind the tree. Your nose was instantly attacked with the most delicious and comforting smell of, well…. Home.   
  
“Ah, now where is the teaspoon I just sat down..” You could hear soft clattering and mumbles coming from the kitchen. Smiling, you entered the little kitchen and found the missing teaspoon that seemed to be filled with a sticky substance. You carefully took the item and brought it up in front of the searching brown eyes of your newfound mother. “I don’t suppose this is what you are searching for?”   
  
A joyous laugh rung out as a large white paw clasped onto your shoulder. “Oh, yes my child! Thank you!”   
You resumed helping Toriel mix together her legendary cinnamon and butterscotch pie that you together had put into the oven run purely on fire magic. You had let her wash her paws before you, and once you scrubbed off the flour and cinnamon off your fingers you took humor in noticing tuffs of snow white fur stuck in the sink drain. You decided later you would take the liberty on cleaning it out for her as of show of thanks for her hospitality.   
  
  
“Hey, Mom? I’m going to go explore while the pie cooks, if that’s okay with you,” you straightened your sweater from any wrinkles and tucked some stray hair strands behind an ear.   
  
  
“Of course, my child! I will call you when the pie is finished,” Toriel smiled gently at you as she placed her reading glasses on the bridge of her snout, taking a seat in her arm chair and opened a novel labeled “72 Uses for Snails.” You were so happy that you began planning to soon bring home a bucket of bugs found in her favorite bug-hunting spots for her. You bid her adieu and trekked to the living room and placed a hand on the doorknob before stopping yourself. Glancing over your shoulder, you looked longingly at the staircase leading to unknown territory of your knowledge.   
  
You always pondered about exploring the stairs. Maybe it led to a basement filled with snails and friendly spiders and old knickknacks of Monster history! Or maybe another bug-hunting spot with so many unknown bugs that you could share with Froggit! Perhaps there are a few hidden record disks that you could borrow and show Nabstablook! You began tiptoeing towards the stairs and took a single step. Aw, geez. Shouldn’t you ask Toriel first? I mean, this is her house. Wouldn’t it be rather rude to look down the stairs when she herself hadn’t even shown you? Maybe there was a reason she hadn’t shown you.   
But she _did_ say that this was your home, too. Maybe she was just being nice?   
  
“Please forgive me, Tori,” you whispered under your breath as you quietly continued down each step. Your feet eventually touched the bottom and your eyes widened.   
This wasn’t a basement… this was a tunnel! You stared in awe at the lovely purple walls that seemed to stretch forever and ever. As if your feet had little minds of their own, they began leading you down the tunnel without a second thought. Toriel was such a mysterious woman, indeed! Even though she was always so willing to tell you about everything and anything about her and her cultural history, you always found something more to learn about her nearly every day. Be as that may, you never expected her to hold such an amazing secret such as this! It was an understatement to say that you were speechless. You resumed walking down the tunnel, turning ever so often with each unsuspected corner you reached. You nearly gasped aloud when you saw a towering, gracious door fit for royalty. It was crowned with the crests of history, the same ones Tori displayed on her lovely gown. Slowly, you stepped towards the beautiful door. You suddenly felt like Whimsun, extremely imitated by the door’s size. You were torn from between wanting to run away from it and opening it in curiosity. You placed your hand on the large handle and gave it a push.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
You tried again, giving a rather rough shove.   
Not even a sway.   
  
  
It seemed that the colossal royal door was locked. Figures.   
You sighed.  Well, even though you couldn’t explore past this gorgeous door, you at least found it in the first place. The aura down here in the tunnel was quiet and soothing, as if a nice safe space for one to get lost in their own thoughts. You pressed your back to the cold door and slid to the ground, relishing in the welcoming silence. How could you have not found this earlier? This was absolutely amaz –    
  
  
  
  
  
“knock, knock.”   
  
  
  
  



	2. "Who's There?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which you, the lovely adorkable reader, get the privilege to joke with Sans before he and Mama Tori do ^3^

“who’s there? tomatoes. tomatoes who? i love ketchup from my head _tomatoes_.”   
  
  
  
You slapped your hands quickly to your mouth. Someone was here? Someone was _behind_ the door? You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard their deep, baritone voice. You had to quickly silence yourself before you let out either a cry of surprise or a chuckle from how cheesy the knock knock joke was. You decided to keep listening to their act.   
  
“knock knock. who’s there? orange. orange who? _orange_ you glad these are funny jokes?”   
  
Oh good gracious, he was _good._  
  
You sat and listened to this mysterious voice continue on with his horrible yet amazing jokes. You enjoyed every single one of them. You were nearly on the brink of giggling when he started to begin yet another joke and you quickly cut in before he had the chance to.   
  
“Knock knock,” you smiled, now fully pressed against the cold door in excitement.   
  
A long pause followed, making you nervously bite your lip. Oh god, did you ruin it? You ruined it. You should have never opened your big mouth! You should have just stayed quiet like always and liste –    
  
“who’s there?”   
  
You instantly sighed a breath of relief. Oh thank god. “Boo.”   
  
“boo who?”   
  
“Aw, don’t cry! I’m here if you want to talk,” you began giggling, cupping a hand over your mouth. It was oddly appealing to meet another person, especially one who told jokes. You were even happier in this situation because the person couldn’t see you. That was good. They probably would hate your looks, anyways.   
  
“aha, that’s a good one, kid!” the deep voice was chuckling on the other side. You could even _hear_ the smile in his voice. Did he really like it that much? It honestly wasn’t _that_ good. Maybe he was just being polite.   
  
“R-really? Ah, not that I’m calling you a liar or anything! But I was just thinking it wasn’t – I mean it’s not really – oh, geez just _stop talking_ ,” you couldn’t believe you even opened your mouth. Groaning, you began thumping your head against the stone door. God you are so _awful._  
  
“no, wait!” the voice called out, almost desperately. “don’t stop talking. please?”   
  
You didn’t understand. You ceased banging your head and instead pressed it closer to the door, pulling your knees up towards your breasts and wrapping your arms around them. “Wh…why?”   
  
Instead of answering you, the mysterious voice let out a strung out sigh. “knock knock.”   
  
“…Who’s there?”   
  
“bonely.”   
  
“Bonely… bonely who?”   
  
“the bonely skeleton wants someone to chat with…”   
  
The air was silent. Neither of you made a sound. If a pin dropped at that very moment, it would have sounded like an explosion. “…I do, too..”   
  
The person behind the door released a relieved laugh as if a whole boulder rolled off his back. Was he really that lonely? “thanks, kid.”   
  
“Don’t mention it.”   
  
“….heh …”   
  
You coughed. This was… a little awkward. Yet even as it was, you were still grateful for the man’s friendly presence. “So ….what did the skeleton waiter say when he dropped off the food?”   
  
He seemed to be thrilled at the small change of subject you pulled out of the air. “i dunno. what?”   
  
“ _Bone_ appetite.”   
  
The man muttered something before chuckling. You couldn’t make out whatever he said, but his next words made you shudder. “hey kid, what kind of Monster are ya?”   
  
Oh shit. Oh no. What are you going to tell him?? That you’re a Human – the same species that locked his away from the rest of the world? He would absolutely _hate_ you!! You had to think of something, and fast. “I’m, uh… I’m a Froggit…. ribbit, ribbit.”   
  
“oh, is that so, huh?”   
  
“Yep, totally!!!… ribbit, ribbit.”   
  
“’cause everybody knows how much froggits _hate_ humor.”   
  
You literally sweat dropped. _Shit._ How could you freaking _forget?!_ Every Froggit, even your one little friend Froggit, despised every joke you shared. At first, you were scared that you completely wrecked your friendships with the frogs, but you were redeemed when you simply complimented them. But apparently this guy knew the real deal.   
  
“so,” he casually raveled on, also probably sensing how fucked you feel and apparently enjoying it, “you’re not a froggit… and there’s no way you’re a whimsun: you may be all cute and shy, but you’re too funny and hadn’t ran away from me yet.”   
  
 “H-H-How, what?” You were blushing like crazy. He just called you cute and yet he can’t even see your disgustingness. “I’m n-n-not cute, mister funny stranger guy. Trust me on this.”   
  
“now how can i trust you on that when you lied about being a froggit?”   
  
“I, uh –“   
  
  
“are you even a Monster?”   
  
  
“…” At this point you were on the brink of tears. He knows. He _knows._ And he hates you. Of course he does. How could he not? You felt so horrible. You felt so vile.   
  
  
  
“kid? hey, kid –“   
  
“I have to go,” you blurted, shooting up on your shaking legs. You felt so sick to your stomach.   
  
“no, wait! i –“   
  
“I’m so sorry,” you began walking as quickly as you could away from the door. You were so stupid to think this complete stranger would like you even the slightest bit.   
  
  
  
**“i’m okay with you being a human!”**  
  
  
  
You stopped dead in your tracks. You glanced over your shoulder to the door, as if you could see the person who pleaded you to stay. You dared not to make any sound.   
  
“it’s …it’s okay, kid,” he sighed. A slight rattling sound echoed from the door, as if he just thunked himself against the other side. “i don’t care what race you are.”   
  
You turned your body completely towards the door. “…Are… Are you serious?”   
  
“as a heart attack.”   
  
It took you a full minute before you decided to slowly walk back to the large door. You ever so slowly sat down in front of it with a light _flop,_ crossing your chubby legs.   
  
You cleared your throat. “I, uh… my name is ___.”   
  
  
A light clank sounded from the other side.   
  
  
  
“nice name. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically like Upperworld Ties but in the realm where you fall down the Mt. Ebott hole instead of the Barrier breaking.


End file.
